Holding Hands and Fancy Rings
by digidestined7
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted anything lately. At christmas I have no time to do anything. Anyways, the title is kinda stupid but the fic is a funny romance. TAKARI!


Holding Hands and Fancy Rings

** **

YAHOOO!!!! Everybody liked my first story and they wanted a sequel. Here it is! This is a 93% romance but I'm going to throw a little more comedy into it, but this is still a Takari romance fic. Hope you like it! I am on a sugar high so my fic might be a bit weird!

If you want to read my first fic click [here][1]

Okay… we left off the first school day after Kari's party. In a week half the school knew that TK and Kari were going out. The other half just didn't care. 

This was the last week of school. Everybody was nervous 'cause they were getting their report cards today. 

"Hey Kari!" yelled TK "Wait up!"

Kari stopped to wait for TK.

"What did you get on your report card?" questioned Kari

"I did pretty well. Our Math class got to look at their exams! I got some of the hard questions wrong but I had no clue what the bonus question was."

"My report card went well, too! Why don't we go ask Izzy about your bonus question?" suggested Kari

"Sure! Lets go. By the way, wanna go out again tonight?" asked TK

"You always ask me out on Monday so I left today open" replied Kari

They were now used to going out and didn't blush our stutter when kissed or asked out. People only smiled at them as they walked down to Izzy's house while holding hands. They had become closer than they had ever thought possible during the course of only half a year.

TK still remembered the day he said 'I love you' to Kari at her party. He still remembered that wonderful feeling of her sweet lips against his. Speaking of which…

"Hey Kari, how are Tai and Sora?" asked TK

She giggled remembering when Sora had unintentionally set the stage for TK to tell her that Tai loves her.

"Oh they're doing fine, though I had to give him a few pointers. He hated having to ask me for help on something that he should know more about," They laughed for a bit as Davis came up from behind them.

"Hey Kari. Hi TJ. Whoa, Kari, where'd you get that necklace? Was it a birthday present or something?"

"Yep. TK got it for me," said Kari as she smiled at TK

"How could you afford a thing like that?" asked Davis as he pointed at the diamond on the necklace

"Simple. I told my dad that I wanted to buy a necklace for Kari and he told me that he had a friend in the jewelry business. They had been best friends since grade 1 so he figured that he would give me a discount. It was a lot cheaper but I'm still broke," answered TK

"You have all the luck," whines Davis

TK and Kari, as I had said earlier had been going out with each other for sometime. Davis had finally accepted this but he still gets a bit jealous. 

"This isn't TK's way home or yours, Kari so where are you going?" asked Davis

"We're going to Izzy's house." Replied TK

"K. C'ya," said Davis as he ran off

"TK?" asked Kari

"Ya?"

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Well… as I said I'm broke. I Know! Lets go see that new movie. It looks cool!"

"Okay," she said as they approached Izzy's house

They rang the doorbell and Izzy answered it 

"Hi guys!" he said, "Let me guess… you want to know an answer to a question on your exam that you had no clue about?"

"Pretty much," said Kari as they entered the house

"So what's the question?" asked Izzy

" The question is …" TK paused because he had forgotten the question " Who let the dogs out? But more importantly, why was it on our math exam?"

"Hmmmmm… that's a tough one. I'll tell you as soon as I think of it, OK?"

"Sure, see ya Izzy!" said TK as he and Kari left

"See you tonight TK" said Kari as she left for her apartment

TK went home feeling pretty good about his marks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See ya mom," said TK as he left for Kari's apartment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the ride bro," thanked Kari as Tai dropped the pair off

"No problem," said Tai as he drove off to Sora's house

TK and Kari went in, bought their tickets, got their popcorn and sat down.

They were a bit late but that was okay because they only missed the previews. The words DIGIMON: THE MOVIE flashed across the screen as the two lovers settled down to watch the movie that had opened today. (I know it's been out for a month but I don't care)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That was a cool movie!" said Kari as they exited the theatre 

"Yeah!" agreed TK "And a great way to kick off the last week of school!"

"Did you notice how everything looked similar to the things we do? The cast looked exactly like us!" Kari said

"I noticed. It freaked me out looking at what looks like me!" TK admitted

"Hey Kari?" TK asked 

"Yes, TK" Kari answered

"You know how you threw a party in the middle of the school year?"

"Of course I remember TK! Do you think I would forget that?" Kari questioned

"No, of course not but I'm doing the same thing on the first day of summer vacation!" TK explained

"Your just trying to see me in my bathing suit again, aren't you?" Kari joked

TK blushed which made Kari laugh. They both embraced each other and gave the other a long kiss full of love and passion.

"I love you TK," said Kari softly after they released each

"And you know I will always love you and no other," TK said lovingly.

They kissed one more time and walked to their family's cars a block down. Of course, they were holding hands.J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So TK, did everything go smoothly?" asked Matt who was visiting his mom

"Yep! Did you call everybody?" asked TK

"Everybody except-"

"Tai and Sora" They said together 

"Don't worry Matt. Kari will tell Tai and Tai will tell Sora" reassured TK

"You two lovebirds know each other too well," said Matt

Like I said before most people have become accustomed to the pair being together and the two lovers were used to being made fun of. Kari had a much easier time because her brother understood what she felt. The only counter TK could use was pointing out that Matt couldn't even find a girlfriend.

The rest of the week went by quickly because at the end of the year nothing really happens at school.

Hey! Not that bad at all. This time, nobody broke a bone but everybody decided to move it to the day they defeated the Dark Masters and Apocolamon. (Did I spell it right? I don't think I'll ever spell it right. *sigh*) Davis did try to move the time because he had to miss the end of it.

HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Davis got messed up! I love doing things like this to him. *evil face* HAHAHA my master plan is working! Oops… you weren't supposed to hear that. You didn't hear that Okay? Anyways…… Davis got messed up which made everybody happy since nobody liked him. If it looks like they do they were just trying to fool him. 

Wait a second… I forgot one important fact. TK, knowing that this was a very special occasion, decided to get Kari something special!J (Big surprise). So once again he requested his dad's help. Yes, you guessed it! Another piece of jewelry. (Another big surprise)

PARTY TIME! Everybody packed in the back of the 4x4. TK sat down beside Kari and the young woman rested her head on TK's chest. Tai and Sora sat beside each other because Tai's mom was driving. Izzy and Yolei were in the front discussing something technical like why windows 2000 is worse than windows 98. The rest of them, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Matt, Davis and Wallace (yes I said Wallace. Came here to see everybody again) were talking about nothing imparticular. TK had been off thinking in his own world. He stopped to check if the precious item he tucked in his pocket was still there. He stopped as he noticed that, once again, Kari, who was the most radiant thing that he had ever seen on the face of the Earth, had fallen asleep. He didn't know how she could do this with all the commotion and noise around them but the teen had done it many times before. Unknown to TK but known to Kari and soon to be known to you, she felt calm and serene whenever she had leaned on him. As long as he was around her she felt as safe as she could possibly be. These feelings were also the exact things that were happening to Tai and Sora. TK looked over to Tai. Tai looked back at him as they both smiled at each other as they saw the other girl asleep in the other's arms. All of a sudden, the group of others burst out laughing at some joke. Kari awoke abruptly from a nightmare kind of dream which made her bolt up in a sitting position, which in turn knocked TK lightly in the jaw.

"Owwww!" yelled TK as his head was knocked into Davis, which made his head hurt even more

"Watch what your doing TSN" complained Davis

"It's TK", laughed Kari

"Whatever," said Davis

"I'll be OK. That is if anybody cares." Reassured TK with a bit of sarcasm

"You know I care-" Kari got cut off

"That makes one of us." Davis mumbled

"But I'm sure everybody cares to TK, so why ask?" continued Kari

"Just checking," laughed TK

Everybody laughed. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and everybody lost their balance and tumbled into each other, which resulted in a mass of tangled teenagers. Oh no! TK and Kari were getting squished because they had a lot of bad luck and ended up on the bottom of the pile. There was one good thing about this. TK and Kari, because of the fact that TK was already holding on to Kari before they stopped, they landed on top of each other! J (Isn't it funny how fate works?) This was one of the best things that had happened to TK. It felt good to be crushed on Kari. Being in this close proximity of Kari he instinctively kissed her. By this point everybody else was just about untangled from each other and were starting to get out of this pile. Since everybody was moving, trying to get out (except TK and Kari J) there was a lot of complaining. It went something like this:

"Cody, get your elbow out of my neck!"

"I would if person would dislodge their elbow from my ear!"

"Hey! Stop stepping on me!"

" Get off my knee! It feels like my kneecap is going to pop off!"

"Tai! Get your hands off my face!"

"Sorry I was- OWWW!"

"Tai are you alright!?"

"I would be if Matt would get off my chest!"

"Well Mimi kicked me onto you!"

"It was an accident! Hey! Look ou-"

"Sorry!"

"I'm FREE!" yelled Davis as he managed to fall out of the back of the truck. But at that very moment Yolei and Izzy got out of the truck but when they opened the door it hit Davis hard! 

Nobody seemed to notice this but I guess having people stepping on your head while you kick somebody in the stomach grabs your attention.

Matt was sick of this mess so he just used all his strength and leaped off of Mimi and tumbled when he hit the ground.

_Now, why didn't I think of this before?_ Matt thought but Joe was sent flying into him after Tai kicked him out of the way.

Soon everybody had gotten out of the truck except- guess who? TK and Kari! (Big surpriseJ). Now, they had started to open mouth to each other.

"OOOOOOOO" said everybody as they took a glance at the lovers. (NO they were NOT 'doing it')

Tai decided to have a little fun. *evil face*

"TK and Kari

Sitting in a bush 

Having a baby

Push push push!

Hearing this TK and Kari woke up from their little trance. Even though they were VERY embarrassed, they were thinking of an evil plan. Just like last time, they cried out a war cry like cry, jumped out of the truck, picked up Tai and threw him into the water. Then they did a little dance while they chanted: Now who's dancing? Now who's dancing?

ANYWAYS… I've got to snap out of this weird mood I'm in. I think it is sort of ruining this ROMANCE story.

Back to the story…

"So what did you bring in the way of equipment, TK" asked Davis

TK smirked. He then picked up a bag. It was a plain grass-green bag holding things that looked bumpy.

"What's that?" asked a soaking Tai 

"First we must get ready by changing into our swim-suits." TK ordered

Just like last time (I have no good ideas) everybody took off their outer wear revealing their bathing suits beneath. 

"OKAY!" yelled TK grabbing everybody's attention "Get ready troops!" he said as he unzipped the bag

"What does he mean by tha-" questioned Joe but Tai, Kari and Matt, knowing how TK thinks, moved their way closer to TK, (Kari was going to do that anyway) just as TK dumped the contents out on the beach. Tai immediately scanned for that prime material, but Matt had a quicker eye and grabbed the best Super Soaker first. Tai immediately grabbed the next best one he saw before Kari got it. Kari received a concealed Super Soaker from TK who kissed her and then immediately ran to the water hoping that he could load his before the 2 older teens could load theirs. By this time the other Digidestined had started grabbing the other water guns. The unprepared Davis was shoved down in order for another person to get closer. As everyone finally got their water guns and turned around, they saw a horrible sight. They were staring down the barrels of 4 Monster Super Soakers. You have probably guessed that they belonged to Tai, TK, Kari, and Matt. They fired. J

This started an all out free-for-all fight. 

Human instinct kicked in because of the adrenalin rush. These instincts of course, being power in numbers. So the digidestined teamed up with one another. TK and Kari were on a team, (duh) Tai and Sora on another, Joe and Mimi on the next, then Yolei and Cody. Matt and Wallace teamed up. But poor Izzy. I didn't want to do this to him but he ended up being stuck with Davis.

The fight carried on the rest of the afternoon with shouts, laughs, kisses, hugs, and of course the complaints of Davis who was being picked on. Even Izzy had turned on him. *evil face* they only paused shortly for a bite to eat. But like everything else in the world, it had to come to and end. (Anyways, I have an Idea for my next fic) 

Everybody was dropped off except for Tai and Sora who decided to go off together to do who knows what.

When the third last person was dropped off. There was only TK and … come on, you know who. I'll give you 3 guesses and the first two don't count. OK, it was Kari! Big Surprise I know. 

TK asked his mom if he could walk Kari home. She just smiled and agreed.

**********************************

Kari and TK talked about digimon, school, their relationship, and were just enjoying the time they were sharing with each other.

The sun was setting which painted the sky with brilliant oranges, purples, yellows, and pinks. The two lovebirds down at a bench in a beautiful park to watch the astonishingly beautiful scene that had presented itself to them. The park was beautiful. The trees boasted leaves that were a nice dark green.The wild flowers that grew there wore pretty whites and yellows that mesmerized anyone who watched that sway in the breeze. Kari, who didn't want to loose the breathtakingly beautiful she had ever shared with TK, took a picture. TK put his arm around the one he loved most but withdrew as he remembered his special package. He reached into his pocket while Kari gave TK a puzzled look. TK pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed its contents to Kari. It was a small black box. Simple in appearance but Kari knew there had to be something special inside. She slowly opened the box revealing a ring. It was gold with some message inscribed on it with small diamonds. She drew in a quick breath at the sight. It was the fanciest and nicest ring she had ever seen.

"Read what it says," TK instructed 

Kari read it: _TK & Kari together forever _

"It's beautiful but how-" she was cut off

"Lets just say the jeweler owed my dad a few favors," explained TK

Kari wrapped her arms around TK and squeezed him as close to her body as she could while giving the teen a fiery, passionate kiss. TK was bedazzled by its force but subdued and returned the kiss with his own fiery passion. After a few minutes of doing just that, they got up and TK escorted Kari home. They now shared a bond so powerful that nothing could shatter it. They both felt happier than they had ever been. They continued the walk home with a contented quietness. Of course, they were holding hands…

True love is something said to be impossible to explain. The only way to understand it is to feel it for yourself. But even love is not perfect. If you love someone you must have a commitmet to that person and, well I don't know… I haven't been in true love yet. Hey I'm only 12! But I can offer you this piece of advice: _To love is to live, but to live you must love._

How'd you like it? I say my first one is better but hey, I'll let you decide. Please review! BTW, I'll probably be writing a poem fic next but if you want one I will write a sequel to this one. C'ya! 

TAKARI 4-EVER DEATHSYTHE RULES!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=105212



End file.
